In addition to home and office usage, inkjet technology has been expanded to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing. Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method that utilizes electronic signals to control and direct droplets or a stream of ink to be deposited on media. Some commercial and industrial inkjet printers utilize fixed printheads and a moving substrate web in order to achieve high speed printing. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of the media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces (e.g., paper), for many reasons, including, low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording. The ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle by the inkjet system onto the paper to produce an image thereon. The inks play a fundamental role in the image quality resulting from this printing technique. Notwithstanding their recent success, research and development efforts continue toward advancing inkjet print quality over a wide variety of different applications, but there remain challenges.